Only in the Beginning
by Tink da Pixi
Summary: AU. They were abandoned by their parents and then taken in by other cousin. Together with their 'siblings' and friends they'll show the world who they are. Crossover with High School Musical.
1. In the Beginning

Author's Note: Like I said A LONG TIME AGO I'm editing this. I was re-reading this story a lot and I decided it was to crazy and confusing. If I, the author, am getting confused, than lots of others are as while. This is the first redone chapter. I'll replace them as I get them written, so it might take awhile. But my summer vacation starts in 25 school days, so I'll have more time to write. And I've quit my job. In this, there are/were to many OCs, so I've gotten rid of some or made plans for them to be killed off.

Author's Note Two: This is an idea I had after watching High School Musical and reading Deathly Hallows. It clicked after talking to my friend that Ryan and Sharpay Evans had the same last name as Lily Evans. So I decided to do this crossover.

Author's Note Three: I'm using the original HSM characters, only they're all magical. Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke team are the Quidditch team with Harry as Seeker. Ryan and Sharpay still do musicals Mrs. Darbus. Taylor and Gabriella are on the dueling team with Harry, it just has a merdy name. And Zeke is still good at baking (winks).

Author's Note Four: Before I forget, Lily Evans is a Pureblood in this, original she was a half-blood. But I decided that needed to change. Her mom was a Squib and her dad a Wizard.

Disclaimer: Don't own High School Musical or Harry Potter.

* * *

Only in the Beginning  
Chapter One: In the Beginning

Summary: Harold and Abigail Potter were abandoned by their parents for their younger triple brother, Sirius. The Potter parents leave their other two kids in the hands of Albus Dumbledore, who then takes them to Petunia Dursley. When she finds them on her front porch, she's not happy. Then later, Matthew Evans comes and takes the two babies home to his two kids Sharpay and Ryan.

* * *

**PRIVATE DRIVE, SURREY, ENGLAND, UNITED KINGDOM**

Petunia Dursley's screams echoed around the silent streets of Private Drive on the second November at six in the morning. She was seeing her husband off to work like she did every morning, but this morning was more unusual than other. Because off what was on her porch next to the milk and newspaper.

On the porch were two babies. They looked to be about fifteen months old. They were a boy and a girl. The boy had jet black hair and a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The girl had dark red hair and a Creston moon and star shaped scars on her left cheek. Between the two babies was a letter.

Her husband, Vernon, was bending down to get it. He quickly read it and then crumpled it up with his face turning purple. Petunia knew that was a bad sign.

"Get these freaks inside the house," snapped the man.

Petunia then knew why he was so mad. He only called people like her sister by freak. Her sister was a witch. But what the man didn't know was Petunia was the freak. She came from a family full of magicians.

The babies came from her sister. From what she remembered their parents saying, Lily had triplets. But the older sister notice she only had two, so something was up with her sister.

Petunia quickly snapped out of her thoughts and did as her husband told her. She took the babies inside. Before leaving, Vernon threw the letter on the floor inside his house. Petunia watched him leave from the window.

Once he was gone, she went over and got the note. It read:

_Dear Petunia Dursley (nee Evans),_

_I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm your sister's former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I'm currently the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_I am writing to inform you off the events that have taken place in our world, the magical work. Late on Halloween night, your sister Lily, and her husband, James, and their children Harry, Abbie and R.J were attacked by the Dark Lord Voldemort. In the attack, Lily and James were knocked out. Then the Dark Lord tried to kill their children. He turned his wand on the three and cast the Killing curse. But the curse was rebound and hit him instead. It is now known in our world, that R.J defeated the Dark Lord._

_Lily and James decided to focus on training him, leaving Harry and Abbie to you. There full names are Harry James Potter and Abigail Rose Potter._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

When Petunia finished the letter, she was pissed. She had always thought highly of her little sister. But now she couldn't because no mother should ever get rid of her children. The older sister wasn't stupid, she knew what her husband would do if they kept the kids. She quickly went to their bedroom and walked over to her jewel box.

Opening it, she found all her jewel. She dumped it on the floor. Once it was emptied, Petunia turned it right side up and pushed back the bottom of the box. It relieved a secret compartment, inside of it was a necklace. The woman pulled it out. The necklace was a silver coin attached to a light blue ridden.

She grabbed the necklace and whispered, "Matt."

* * *

**EVANS MANOR, ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA**

Matthew Evans was awoken by something around him heating up. He slowly blinked and rolled over onto his side to see what time it was. He could've sworn he'd just gone to bed. Looking at the clock, he noticed it was midnight and he had just gone to bed at eleven.

He slowly sat up, trying not to wake the sleeping form of his wife beside him. As he sat up, he felt the something warm that woke him up. It was his family necklace. Ever member of the Evans family that acknowledge as Lord of the family, received one.

Knowing that, Matthew started moving faster. He jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. He ran through the halls of his family's manor until he came to the Tracking room. From that room he, or another Lord or Head of the Evans family, could track down any member of the family.

The Tracking room had recently been upgrade from staff in the middle of circle and the user would have to focus a lot of power and magic on finding the person or persons. It was now a few magical-computers. The user had to place their family necklace in the computer and work the keyboards.

Stepping in front of the master computer, Matthew placed his necklace in its place on the computer. He got work with his fingers flying across the keys. In a matter of seconds, Matthew found the necklace was used by Petunia Dursley of England. Nodding in satisfaction, the Lord of the Evans family made his way back to his bedroom.

In his room, he quickly dressed and wrote his wife a note. Before leaving the room, Matthew made his way over to the side of the bed and kissed his sleeping wife on the cheek. He silently left the room.

Before leaving his manor, the man dropped by the room of his sleeping twins, Ryan and Sharpay. He re-tucked them in and kissed their heads. Moving to his Teleportation room, Matthew disappeared.

* * *

**PRIVATE DRIVE, SURREY, ENGLAND, UNITED KINGDOM**

Matthew appeared outside of his cousin's house of Number Four Private Drive. He made his way up to the front of the house and stopped when he felt something out of place. A magical signature. Glancing around, Matthew sensed it was coming from the gray tabby cat sitting in the driveway.

Looking at the cat, Matthew found something familiar about. He thought and realized it was Hogwarts' Professor Minerva McGonagall. He wasn't sure if the professor was on duty, guarding and watching the house or a social call. Deciding not to think about it, Matthew made his was up to the front of the house and knocked on the door. The door was opened a few minutes later by Petunia.

"Matt!" greeted Petunia as she pulled her Lord of family into a hug.

Matthew chuckled and returned it without a second thought.

"In," ordered the woman as she entered her house. Matthew smiled and did as he was told.

Entering her house, Matthew saw Petunia's facial expressions change from happy to serious. He frowned slightly but stayed quiet waiting for her to talk. She took a deep breathe and sat down on the couch and motioned for him to join her. The Lord sat down next to his cousin.

"Matty," began Petunia.

Matthew knew this was serious. She only called him by when something was wrong, like when she learned she was a Squib.

"It's Lily," she said. "She faced Lord Voldemort last night."

The male Evans frowned. He'd heard of Lord Voldemort and knew what he was doing in and to Europe. But the Americans were staying out of the war.

"Her youngest son defeated him," continued Petunia. "She and her husband left to train him, abandoning their eldest two for him. They showed up on my doorstep this morning, but Vernon-"

Petunia stopped when Matthew held up his hand. He knew what Vernon was like with magic, Matthew had Petunia pretend her sister was the oddball in the family, when she really was. He picked up that Petunia wanted him to take them.

"I'll take them," began Matthew, "but I can't raise them."

Petunia looked at him in confusion.

"Their aunt, from James' side, is a close friend of my wife's," he explained. "If she knew we had her niece and nephew, she'd skin me alive. She's someone you don't want to cross."

"Why?"

"She's a Head Auror at sixteen."

Petunia nodded and thought about. She knew the youngest Auror in the world was Lady Roswitha Taylor-Jones. She didn't know anything about her being adopted, but it was known that Lord and Lady Taylor-Jones couldn't have kids and they adopted all of theirs, but they never said from where.

* * *

**PRIVATE DRIVE, SURREY, ENGLAND, UNITED KINGDOM**

Minerva McGonagall sat in her cat form in front of Number Four Private Drive. She'd been thinking about Abbi and Harry Potter since her and Dumbledore had left them there the night before. No matter what she was doing, she couldn't stop thinking about them and everywhere she turned, Minerva saw stuff that made her think of them.

She'd been watching the Dursleys' house for an hour or so now. So far nothing had happened. She knew the large muggle from the day before was gone and Petunia was still home.

She was about to make her move, when she saw someone appear in front the house. She watched as the new arrival, a blonde haired man made his way up to the front door. The Professor could feel the power radiating off of him. She gazed carefully as the blonde man looked around. She noticed his eyes looked at her longer than needed and she peeped something in his eyes change.

The witch watched on as Petunia opened the door and they exchanged greetings and went inside. Even though she knew it was bad, the old witch eavesdropped on their conversations taking place in the house between Petunia and the blonde man.

When they ended, Minerva shifted back to her human form and Apparated away.

* * *

**GRIMMUALD PLACE, LONDON, ENGLAND, UNITED KINGDOM**

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sat in the living room of Sirius' family's house. It had been two days since their lives and the world's lives had changed. Two days ago Lord Voldemort had met his doom at Godric's Hallow, the house of their best friend's. Everyone knew Sirius Remus James Potter or R.J had defeated the Dark Lord.

But yesterday when the two men went to the Potter's new house, Potter Manor, they couldn't find James and Lily's oldest children, Harry and Abbi.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Where are Harry and Abbi?" asked Sirius._

"_They're away with Albus," replied Lily with no emotion in her voice._

"_When will they be back?" asked Remus._

"_Hogwarts," answered James, not really paying attention._

"_What do you mean?" asked Sirius as he and Remus stopped what they were doing._

"_We wouldn't see them until they go off to Hogwarts," said Lily and she took R.J from James. _

"_That's in ten years!!" shouted Sirius._

"_So what?" said James carelessly._

"_You're telling us you're not going to see your oldest kids for ten years?" asked Remus, trying to stay calm and keep the enraged wolf under control._

"_Yes," answered Lily._

"_Why?" demanded Sirius._

"_Because we need to train R.J," said Lily lovingly as she raised her son to eye level._

"_Why'd you give up Harry and Abbi?" asked Remus as he was getting angrier._

"_Because they would get jealous of R.J's special training and all his attention," answered James._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After that conversation, Remus and Sirius left Potter Manor and hadn't talked to anyone from that family since then. The two had gone to Dumbledore hoping to get Harry and Abbi back, but the old man wouldn't hand them over. He told the pair the two were with a loving family and they should help the Potters' with R.J.

Now, the two friends were trying to figure out a way to find the missing Potters. So far anyway they'd come up with wouldn't work. And every time they'd been up back from where they started.

The sounded of someone knocking on the door, snapped the two men from their thoughts. Sirius got up and went to their door. Opening the door, Sirius found Minerva McGonagall standing on his doorstep. Stepping aside, Sirius let her in. Going back to living with the professor, he sat back down and waited for Minerva to join him.

* * *

If you're an orinigal fan/reader, you'll notice all my other chapters have been deleted, I plan to have them running again soon.

-Tink da Pixi

P.S: I'm looking for a beta. Any takers?


	2. Gathering Themselves

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading (or re-reading) this story! And another thanks to everyone for reviewing and adding me or this story to their alerts/favorites list.

Author's Note Two: Today was my last day of school. So, I'll have some more time to write, I hope.

Disclaimer: Standard. I don't own High School Musical or Harry Potter.

Only in the Beginning  
Chapter Two: Gathering Themselves

Summary: Harold and Abigail Potter were abandoned by their parents for their younger triple brother, Sirius. The Potter parents leave their other two kids in the hands of Albus Dumbledore, who then takes them to Petunia Dursley. When she finds them on her front porch, she's not happy. Then later, Matthew Evans comes and takes the two babies home to his two kids Sharpay and Ryan.

* * *

**GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON**

Sirius and Remus listens all the way through as Minerva tells what she heard and saw at Privet Drive and why she is there. They now all sit in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

They had agreed earlier that they all want a part in Harry's and Abbi's lives. Minerva wants to teach them things and watch them grow up. Remus wants to be their fun uncle. While Sirius wants to be their parent, but it looks like Roswitha Taylor-Jones is going to do that.

"Let's talk to Lord Matthew and Lady Roswitha," announces Remus breaking everyone's thoughts.

"Where does he live?" asks Sirius. The room is silent.

"I don't know," signs Remus.

"Let's try Privet Drive," says Minerva. The others nod and apparate away.

* * *

**AUROR DEPARTMENT, OREGON**

Roswitha Taylor-Jones sits in her hard plastic seat in the boring staff meeting. She is currently playing tick-tack-toe with her partner and one of her best friends, Nymphadora Tonks, but everyone calls the latter Tonks and the former Rose.

Rose is one of Head Aurors, she is still bored out of her mind. She feels like hitting her head on the desk in front of her. She lazily glances around the room. Her eyes travel over all the different Heads of the Pacific Northwest and their Boss Auror. The Boss Auror is in charge of a current area. The Boss Auror answers to the Lord Auror and the President of Magic.

Her Boss Auror is also her grandfather, Adam Waters. Some would hope having a family member in the ranks would be nice, but for her, it isn't. Boss Auror Waters expected more from her than anyone else. To matters worse, her father, Lucas Taylor-Jones, is running for the office of President of Magic with her older brother, Jackson as the Vice.

"They just have to fuck up my life," whispers the blonde. She blows out a large breathe of air from the left side of her mouth.

Her thoughts drift to her family, or rather families. She was adopted by Lucas and Selena when she was a few months old. The couple couldn't have their own kids for some reason and adopted four, Jackson, Ryan, Isabella, and her.

Rose knows she had been given up by her birthfather after her birthmother passed away from childbirth. According to her parents, she is the spinning image of her late mother. Same blonde hair and eyes, with the left one crystal blue and right violet. doesn't know much about her birth family, but she doesn't really care anymore. The only thing she knows for sure was they the Potters.

All of a sudden, her cell phone starts ringing. Everyone in the room turns to look at the blonde sixteen year old. Rose blushes as she turns to her attention to her cell phone. She is about to hit the ignore button, when she notices the caller ID says, '_Matthew Evans_.'

Wordlessly, she gets up from her chair and leaves the room. She feels all the eyes on the retreating form of her back. "This better be good, Matthew Samuel Evans," hisses the young Taylor-Jones.

"It is," he answers. "It's about the Potters'."

"What is it?" she asks. Rose may not know much about and doesn't want much to do with them, but she still cares.

"James, the oldest, was attacked on Halloween by Voldemort," begins Matthew. "James and Lily, his wife, were knocked out and Voldemort tried killing their kids, but according to reports, the Killing Curse was rebound by R.J Potter and he is now the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Okay," says the blonde Head Auror, "but what's so important you had to call me about?"

"Lily and James have abandoned their oldest two, Harry and Abbi," continues the Evans Lord. Rose feels tears burning her eyes as she understands why he called. "The two are with their Squib aunt and her family. Her husband hates magic and will abuse them. I want you to take them."

"I can't," replies Rose on the verge of crying.

"Why?" asks Matthew. "They're just like you. Abandoned by their parents because they don't want them anymore and they're your family."

"I'm sixteen," she reminds him. Even if she was a legal adult, it is against American Magical Laws for a minor to adopt kids, no matter what.

"We'll fix that," he says.

"How?" yells Rose with tears streaming down her face.

"You'll have to get married," the Lord states simply, "I know you don't want to, but you'll have to."

"Who?" she questions.

"I don't know," replies Matthew, "but we'll find somebody, I promise. Do you wanna meet Harry and Abbi?"

"Where are you?"

"Number Four Privet Drive, Surrey, England."

"I'm on my way," Rose snaps her phone shut and wipes away her tears.

"Rosie, are you okay?" asks the voices of Tonks.

"I'm not sure," responds the young blonde. "I've gotta go."

"Why?" asks the pink-haired Auror.

"Because Matt just called," replies Rose. "He has something to tell me about the Potters'."

"What about them?" queries Tonks. She knows Rose dislikes talking about them and why. The two are best friends with each other along with Elizabeth Evans, Danielle Danforth, and Hailey McKessie. They all had gone to school with Rose at some point.

"They have abandoned my niece and nephew," explains Rose as the tears start up again. "Matthew wants me to adopt them."

"What about-?" Tonks begins.

"We'll find someone later," Rose signs. "Let Boss Auror Waters know I am called away with personal reasons."

"No," retorts Tonks. "I'm going with you. So where are we off to?"

Rose rolls her eyes at her pink-haired partner in fighting crime. She wordlessly holds out her hand and the latter takes it. Together the two disappear.

* * *

**PRIVET DRIVE, SURREY**

Rose and Tonks appear a few seconds later outside of Number Four on Privet Drive. When they arrived, Rose notices four magical presences. She recognizes one of them as Matthew's, but she doesn't know about the other three. She turns to catch Tonks' eye. The latter slightly nods her head and lets the former know she senses them too. The blonde Head Auror decides to ignore them for now. If the presences got closer or started attacking nearby houses or people, then she would do something.

The sixteen year old witch walks up to the front door with the older Auror following behind. She knocks on the door and it is opened a few seconds later by Matthew Evans. He wordlessly opens the door and lets the two in.

"Rose, Tonks," greets Matthew as he leads the two women into the living room.

"This is my cousin, Petunia Dursley," says Matthew, pointing towards a woman with a horse shaped face. "Pet, these are Rose Taylor-Jones and her partner Nymphadora Tonks, through she likes to be called Tonks."

"It's nice to meet you," smiles Petunia. "I'll go get Harry and Abbi," She leaves the room and goes up the stairs to Dudley's room. She had put her niece and nephew in there when she put them down for a nap. She had known that they'd have to be moved by the time Vernon got home from work, or he'd exploded with anger and rage.

While she is gone, Tonks and Rose takes a seat on the couch. They both stare, unblinkingly at Matthew for sometime. Matthew holds back a chuckle. He is used to these two looking at him like that. They did it everytime they were over to do something with his wife. The women normally did something together every week.

"Do you sense them?" asks Rose out of the blue. Matthew frowns and opens his senses and as they opened up, he picks up on three magical presences nearby. He nods.

"Wonder why they're here," says Tonks.

"Who knows," replies Rose. "If they come closer, they'll be arrested."

"On?" asks Matthew.

"I don't know," answers Rose with a smile playing on her lips and a shrug. "I'll make it up as I go along."

"Here they are," announces Petunia as she comes back into the room with two toddlers in her arms. She hands one to Rose and the other to Matthew.

"That's Abbi Rose Potter," states Petunia pointing to the child in Rose's arms. "And that's Harry James Potter." Rose nods.

"Whatcha ya say, Rose?" inquiries Matthew. "Do you want them or not?"

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE HOUSE**

When Sirius, Remus, and Minerva arrived at Privet Drive; they go straight to Number Four. As they get closer, the three sense a powerful magical presence. It rivals that of Albus Dumbledore's. They all silently agree not to do anything. Quickly they cast invisibility charms on themselves.

Not more than a moment later, two people arrived in front of them. Both are females, one is blonde and the other has pink hair. The pink-haired one has on light blue jeans, a Weird Sisters shirt and Auror robes. She looks about twenty-two. The blonde has on baggy blue jeans and a turquoise shirt with Auror robes. What gets Remus and Sirius is the fact that she looks familiar and about sixteen. Minerva knows that must be Rose Taylor-Jones.

The two girls exchange looks and go to the door. It is opened by a blonde man. The group watches the house and listens in, with the help of a spell. They do a good job of not moving and staying put, but Sirius loses it when 'Rose' is asked if she wants Harry and Abbi. He goes charging into the house with Minerva and Remus not too far behind him.

* * *

This chapter was beta-ed!

-Tink da Pixi  
(Posted June 10, 2008)


	3. Family

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for waiting for this update! I know it took awhile, but I couldn't get this chapter right.

Author's Note Two: Thanks to everyone for reading, another thanks for everyone who's reviewed. An extra thank you to everyone who's added me or this story to their alerts/favorites list. And a million thanks to my beta!

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter nor High School Musical.

_Eavesdropping and Flashbacks_  
Normal

* * *

Only in the Beginning  
Chapter Three: Family

Summary: Harold and Abigail Potter were abandoned by their parents for their younger triple brother, Sirius. The Potter parents leave their other two kids in the hands of Albus Dumbledore, who then takes them to Petunia Dursley. When she finds them on her front porch, she's not happy. Then later, Matthew Evans comes and takes the two babies home to his two kids Sharpay and Ryan.

* * *

**PRIVET DRIVE, SURREY**

Rose looks at Abbi and Harry and sighs. She doesn't know what she wants to do. Part of her wants the kids and the other part of her doesn't want to get married. She's too young! At least for marriage.

"I need to call Ryan," says Rose as she hands Abbi to Tonks. She leaves the living room and goes over to the front door.

Ryan is her older brother. Out of all their siblings, Ryan and Rose were the closest. They'd been there for each other at hard times. The blonde knows she needs Ryan more than anything. She pulls out her phone and quickly dials his number. As it begins to ring, so do the tears.

* * *

**ROSECITY DESIGNS, NEW YORK CITY**

Ryan Taylor-Jones smiles happily at his husband, Richard Brown, as he models for the former. Ryan is a rising fashion designer in the magical world.

The ringing of his cell phone cuts the moment. The brown hair wizard turns to his phone, angrily, but his emotion softens slightly when he sees the caller says 'Rosie'. He holds up a one-moment signal and answers the call.

"Hey, Rosie," greets Ryan happily.

"Ryan," replies Rose. Ryan frowns, he could tell she's crying. He quickly spins on his heels and leaves the room. He knows this was a private phone-call and Rose wouldn't want the world to know about her problems.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" asks the gay fashion designer.

"It's Matthew and the Potters," she answers as her crying begins to become more noticeable. Ryan closes his eyes. He knows the subject of her birth family is as hard for her as his and their other siblings with their own.

"What about them?" he questions calmly.

"James, the oldest, and his wife Lily, Matt's cousin," she begins, "abandoned their oldest kids, Harry and Abbi when their youngest R.J defeated Voldemort. Harry and Abbi went to Petunia, Lily's sister, and she can't keep them 'cause of her Muggle husband. She called Matt, who called me. He wants me to take them."

Ryan thinks for a few seconds.

"What are you going to do, Rosie?" he asks. He hates himself for asking that. He knows she's calling so he would tell her what to do, but this was something she'd have to do on her own.

"I don't know," she says, finally starting to cry. "I-I'm only s-s-sixtee-e-n. I'm-m no-ot su-uppose-ed to have kids-s or g-g-g-get marr-rried. I-I should be-e in school. I-I wan-n-na help them-m, but I-I can't un-unless I a-a-adopted th-them and g-get marr-rried."

"Rosie," begins Ryan with a heavy heart, "you're not normal. You're the opposite! How bad do you want the kids?"

"Badly," she whispers. "But I'm not ready to get married!"

"Perform the 'Soul Search'," says Ryan after thinking a little.

"WHAT?!" screams Rose, done crying.

"The 'Soul Search'," he repeats. "You're powerful enough to have a Soulmate. Do the search, find them, get married and adopted Harry and Abbi."

The 'Soul Search' is what some people do to find their Soulmates. Most choose not to perform it because they wanted to find the right person on their own and most people in the world forgot about the 'Soul Search' and Soulmates. Many people have a Soulmate, but they never find them or if they do, they never get together.

"How?" she asks with a hint of a pleading tone. Ryan smiles, he knowing she was going to try it.

"Use Matt and his computers," he answers.

_CRASH!_

"Matt, I gotta go," says Rose, her voice as hard as nails. Before the older sibling could do anything, the line goes dead and he hears the dialing tone. Sighing, he shakes his head and goes back to work and his husband.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**

Remus and Minerva run after the charging form of Sirius as he heads to the front door. Three steps away from the door, Sirius suddenly stops. Remus and Minerva run into his back and cause him to fall over. Luckily they have a padded landing, while Sirius eats some grass.

"What the hell, Padfoot?" hisses Remus to the Black as the latter pushes the two off his back and gets up.

Before Sirius can reply, a voice from the other side of the door gains their attention.

"_Ryan,"_ whispers the voice of 'Rose'. The three suddenly quiet down.

"_It's Matthew and the Potters," _she says after a pause. Sirius and Remus listen closer. Remus had an advantage with his werewolf hearing. He can tell she was talking to someone because he hears the other voice, but it can't tell what the other's saying.

"_James, the oldest, and his wife Lily, Matt's cousin, abandoned their oldest kids, Harry and Abbi when their youngest R.J defeated Voldemort. Harry and Abbi went to Petunia, Lily's sister, and she can't keep them 'cause of her Muggle husband. She called Matt, who called me. He wants me to take them,"_ she explains after a short pause. All three of eavesdroppers hold their breaths as they feel their hearts growing heavier. They know their chances of getting Harry and Abbi back are getting slimmer.

"_I don't know. I-I'm only s-s-sixtee-e-n. I'm-m no-ot su-uppose-ed to have kids-s or g-g-g-get marr-rried. I-I should be-e in school. I-I wan-n-na help them-m, but I-I can't un-unless I a-a-adopted th-them and g-get marr-rried,"_ cries 'Rose'. Sirius feels something stir inside of him when he hears her crying. He feels his heart sadden when he hears that she isn't sure about something and don't want to get married.

"_Badly, but I'm not ready to get married!"_ she declares. Sirius feels part of him break when she says she isn't ready to get married.

"_WHAT?!"_ she yells. Sirius feels himself hoping for something he isn't sure on.

"_How?"_ she asked with a bit of pleading. Sirius feels his hopes doubling. He slowly moves towards the door. Behind him, Remus stops him moving and slams with Sirius into the front door with a loud _'CRASH!'_.

The door opens, revealing the blonde woman from earlier with a cell to her ear. Her eyes were red and puffy, showing she has been crying, but her eyes narrow at the pair on the front porch.

"_Matt, I gotta go,"_ she says with deadly tone. She waves her left hand and the three invisibility spells cancel out. "Can I help you with something?"

Sirius did the first thing that pops into his head. He jumps up and hugs her. He encircles his arms around her waist and buries his head in-between her neck and shoulder. Unknown to either of them, Tonks and Matt have come out to see what's going on. Also, the Head Auror and Black heir are surrounded by a glowing gold light. Rose finds herself melting into the stranger's arms.

"It's unbelievable!" said Tonks, ruining the moment.

Rose comes back to senses and pushes Sirius back. Sirius feels his heart ache as she does so. In a second, Rose disappears and Head Auror Taylor-Jones reappears in her place. Tonks realizes her mistake and hits herself on the head.

"Who are you?" questions the blonde Auror. "And what do you want?"

"Sorry," apologies Tonks as she walks forward. "This is Head Auror Rose Taylor-Jones and I'm Auror Tonks, while this is Lord Matthew Evans and Petunia Dursley is in the living room."

"I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts," begins the professor. "This is Remus Lupin and that's Lord Sirius Black."

Tonks nods. She moves forward and draws Rose's wand from her back pocket and holds out her hands for the others.

"We're not going to attack them, _yet_," said Tonks as she receives her friend's infamous death glare. She wouldn't let her friend attack the three eavesdroppers. When the blonde and Sirius hugged, there was that golden glow and she knows what that means.

* * *

**POTTER MANOR, ENGLAND**

Lillian and James Potter sit in the Family Room as they watch their son, Sirius Remus James William Potter playing on the floor. The two had moved into Potter Manor after Halloween. That night, their house in Godric's Hallow had been destroyed.

The only downside about living in the Manor is sharing it with the rest of James' family. The others living in there are James' parents, two brothers and sisters and his stepfamily.

His dad, William, had married Hilary Sandy Parkinson-Snape-Potter when James was fifteen. William was ready to 'move on' and Hilary was looking for a new husband after the 'mysterious' death of her last husband, Seth Snape. With her came her two children, Severus and Halley Snape. James' siblings are John, and Zachary, Melinda and Lindsey. John is a year younger and the latter three are triplets four years younger. Zach and Mel are close and Lindsey is always doing her own thing.

"James," says the voice of William as he enters the room. "I'm going to the vault to retrieve Mel's party. Do you need anything?"

James nearly hits himself on the head; tomorrow is the triplets' twenty-first birthday. Mel was receiving the Walters ring. As the youngest female, it's hers by birthright. He turns to look at Lily and she nods.

"Dad," begins James uneasily, "I want you to get me _my_ ring."

William stops when he hears his Heir finish speaking. The 'ring' means the Potter family ring. The Head or Lord of the family wears it. William's currently the Lord of the family and the title had been James' since his twenty-first birthday, but at the time, he had been more than happy living with his Mudblood wife and raising their half-blood children.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" asks William, frowning. He doesn't like this one bit. He wants to remain in power, so the rest of the family doesn't find out about _her_.

"Because I'm the father of the Boy-Who-Lived," answers the older son. "The whole Wizarding World expects me to lead the family into greatness."

William stops himself from yelling at his son, but nods his head as if he understands. He didn't get James and never would. Like back in school, him, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew were always getting owls sent home about one thing or another. The eldest Potter had long sense given up on his oldest child. He's currently focusing on Mel.

* * *

**PRIVET DRIVE, SURREY**

The Dursleys' living room currently holds Rose, Tonks, Matthew, Abbi and Harry, Remus, Sirius, Minerva, and Petunia. The American trio sits on a chair with Matthew in the chair and the Aurors on either side of him. The Magical British trio sits on the couch opposite them. Petunia sits on the side with Harry and Abbi both fast asleep.

The group sits in silence. Each person is doing their own thing. Petunia's watching Harry and Abbi. Minerva is lost in her own thoughts. Remus is glaring at Sirius for getting them into this situation. Sirius is staring at Rose. Tonks is leaning against Matthew and boredly twirling one of Rose's wands. Matthew is sitting in the chair with elbows on his knees and his chin resting on top of his hands as he watches the British trio. The blonde Auror leans back against the chair and glares at the opposite wall.

"What are you doing here?" asks Petunia, breaking the silence.

"We're here for Harry and Abbi," answers Minerva. "Sirius is their Godfather."

"You're not taking them," announces Rose, her voice cutting through the air like a knife. She crosses her arms over her chest and turns her glare to the group on the couch. Tonks smiles to her friend.

"I'm taking them," says Sirius. "By law, I have the right."

"But –" begins Tonks, she stopping when Matthew places his hand on her leg.

"You have second right," declares Matthew. "You're the Godfather and you have no blood relation to them."

"Their parents don't want them," yells Sirius.

"But I do," says Rose calmly.

"Why do you think you get first say?" asks Remus.

"I'm related by blood," she says as she locks eyes with him. As Remus glazes into her eyes he remembers why she looks familiar.

_FLASHBACK_

_Remus, Sirius, amd Peter followed James as he showed them around Potter Manor. He led them into the living room. Showing over the fireplace was a showing portrait of a beautiful blonde haired woman with a blue eye and a purple eye._

"_She's hot," said Sirius pointing to her._

"_Who is she?" asked Peter._

"_Where is she?" questioned Remus._

"_She's my mum," replied James with a bitter smile. "She died when I was eight."_

"_Sorry to hear that mate," said Sirius as he patted James on the back._

"_What was she like?" asked Remus._

"_She was beautiful," smiled James. "It's what my dad first noticed about her. She was kind and caring, always putting others before herself."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"You look like her," says the werewolf. Sirius and Minerva turn to look at him.

"Who?" asks Sirius.

"James' mum," replied Remus.

"Melinda Walters-Potter?!" says Minerva.

"That's what I've been told," Rose speaks up.

"What are you doing here?" asks Minerva. "You should be at Hogwarts, or Potter Manor."

Rose flashes them a bitter smile, like James', "William abandoned me after Melinda died from childbirth. I was sent to America, where the Taylor-Jones adopted me."

"Why aren't you in school?" questions Remus.

"Child genius," states Tonks. "She graduated school at thirteen, finished Auror training at fifteen and was just promoted to Head Auror."

Rose rolls her eyes at her pink haired friend. She always loves to brag for the younger Auror. Matthew chuckles. The British group stare at the sixteen year old with wide eyes.

"Moving on," Matthew cuts in. "Rose has first say whether or not she wants Harry and Abbi, but we most be going."

"Why?" asks Remus.

"What were you saying about not wanting to get married?" questions Sirius after a little thinking.

The American trio freezes.

"American law," begins Matthew, "states that a minor, someone under twenty-one, can't adopt without being married."

"Doesn't Sirius get Harry and Abbi?" asks Minerva with a raised eyebrow.

"We're off to perform the Soul Search," says Rose.

"The what?" inquires Remus.

"The Soul Search," repeats the blonde Head Auror. "It will allow me to find my Soul Mate. I'll marry them in order to gain custody of Harry and Abbi."

"That'll just be a waste of time," states Tonks.

"Why?" demands the teen.

"You already found your Soul Mate," explains Tonks. "When Sirius hugged you, you glowed gold. It's the first stage of your bonding."

* * *

**MALFOY MANOR, ENGLAND**

Narcissa Lynn Malfoy nee Black stands in the doorway of her son's room as she watches her husband and son. Lucius isn't the cold-hearted man he pretends to be. He's really kind and loving, at least behind close doors, but in both appearances he is a very proud man.

The Malfoy Lord only pretends to be the cruel man because he has to keep up the family appearance. Since the Wizarding World believes the Malfoy family to be dark and rich, they have to appear that way.

Truth be told, the family isn't dark anymore, but they aren't light either. Nor are they stupid enough to be neutral. So, as they are believed to be dark, Lucius had to support the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Currently the older Malfoy and Draco are sound asleep on the couch in the son's room. Narcissa smiles at the pair as her thoughts drift to her family, the Blacks. The Blacks are one of the most powerful dark families around.

Narcissa is one of four daughters and a son. Her older sisters are Andromeda and Bellatrix and her younger brother was Orion Junior and her younger sister was Nymphadora.

The eldest, Andy detested their parents. She did everything she could to piss them off. She went as far to drop out of Hogwarts and enroll in Muggle School. When she was seventeen she married a Muggleborn named Ted Tonks. Two years later, the pair adopted Nymphodora.

Bellatrix was always trying to earn their parents' attention and affection. She did everything she was told and never questions them. She signed up to support the Dark Lord as soon as she heard their parents talking about it. She even allowed their mother to marry her off to Rodolphus Lestrange. Together the pair of them worked their way into the Dark Lord's Inner Circle and Azkaban.

Orion Junior did as he was told by their father. He never questioned anything, trying to become the perfect heir. Their father hoped he could get his brother Lord Black to make Junior the heir, but Lord Black was set on Sirius or Regulus being heir. He joined the Dark Lord right after Bellatrix. He never made it back from his first raid.

Then Nymphadora was an accident their parents had right before Andy quit magical school. They never cared for her and left it to Narcissa. She was able to be Andy and Ted to blood-adopt the little girl. Since then she's been Nymphadora Tonks. With her in hand, Andy and Ted moved to the States. That was fifteen years ago and no one in England has seen nor heard from the Tonks' since.

Narcissa, herself, grew doing as she was told. She never liked it, but she didn't want to end up like her oldest sister. She married Lucius as an escape from her parents. The two had been friends at Hogwarts even though he was two years older. They were married right after Narcissa was out of school. They were blessed with Draco two years ago.

"You okay?" asks the voice of Lucius. Hearing it causes Narcissa to jump slightly.

"Yeah," she responds. "Just thinking about Andy."

"We can try and find her," says Lucius as he gets up. He moves to place Draco in his crib.

"It's fine, I'm just wondering how she's doing and Nymphy," the Lady Malfoy tells her husband.

"You want to know how they're doing," declares Lucius as he wraps his arms around his wife. "You haven't seen your sister in fifteen years. It's no problem."

"How?" demands the blonde female.

"We can cast a locator spell," replies the white-blonde husband.

"Let's try," orders Narcissa after she thinks.

"As you wish," declares Lucius.

* * *

**AddiKayne:** Thanks, I'm glad to hear(/read) that! I like the version, too, but I think this one is better.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is the longest chapter I've written! Anyone see the new High School Musical reality TV show? I've only seen the first three episodes and I've decided I'm not a fan.

-Tink da Pixi  
(Posted: August 6, 2008)


	4. Life Changing

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for reading this far! Another thank you to everyone who's reviewed and a final thanks to everyone who's added me to their alerts/favorites. Another big thank you to my beta!

Author's Note Two: I love the Olympics! Very random, I know. But I just felt like sharing. Also, good job to Micheal Phelps. He's a swimming monster!

Disclaimer: Don't own High School Musical or Harry Potter.

* * *

Only in the Beginning  
Chapter Four: Life Changing

Summary: Harold and Abigail Potter were abandoned by their parents for their younger triple brother, Sirius. The Potter parents leave their other two kids in the hands of Albus Dumbledore, who then takes them to Petunia Dursley. When she finds them on her front porch, she's not happy. Then later, Matthew Evans comes and takes the two babies home to his two kids Sharpay and Ryan.

* * *

_Recap: "You already found your Soulmate," explains Tonks. "When Sirius hugged you, you glowed gold. It's the first stage of your bonding."_

* * *

**PRIVET DRIVE, SURREY**

"WHAT?" scream Rose and Sirius together.

"You're Soulmates," says Tonks with a smile.

"WHAT?!" scream Rose and Sirius louder the second time.

"Rosie," begins Matthew slowly, "your Soulmate is Sirius and you've already started your bonding."

"What!" echoes Rose a third time.

"You know what!" replies Tonks as she rolls her eyes.

"But . . . but he . . . and . . . and . . . are you sure?" says Rose.

"Yep!" grins Tonks. "Kiss him if you don't believe us."

"Why 'kiss him'?" asks Minerva.

"They've hugged, which is the first step of their bonding," explains Lord Evans. "The second step is a kiss. If their Soulmates, they'll glow silver and the kiss will feel warm. And if they're not, it will be an ordinary kiss."

"Fine," utters Rose weakly as she pushes herself off the arm of the chair. She walks over to Sirius and brings her lips to his. As soon as their lips touched, Rose starts to pull back, but finds herself unable to. The kiss was making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

The others in the room look on as the blonde Auror kisses the Black Heir. Just as Matthew said, the pair glow a silver color. Once the glowing dies down, neither of the lip-locked duo pulls away from the other.

Matthew clears his throat.

Neither Rose nor Sirius pulls away from the other.

The blonde Lord Evans tries again, only louder.

Same results.

The Lord of the House of Evans pulls out his wand and flicks it at the pair, causing a bucket of icy cold water to spill on them. Screams come from both the blonde Head Auror and the dark haired Marauder. Rose shoots the blonde warlock a glare before she tries to grab one of her wands. Only to remember Tonks took them.

The sixteen-year-old grins her 'I'm-gonna-get-you-only-worse' smile at Matthew. Then without warning, she points her left index finger at him and moves it around in a circle. The results of her wandless spell causes a mini waterfall pours down on Matthew and Tonks.

Rose just smiles before she goes over to Petunia, Harry and Abbi and picks up her new son.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley, wanna come?" asks Rose to the group of five magical beings.

* * *

**AIRPORT, MUGGLE LONDON**

Melinda Destiny Potter the Second sighs as she walks out of her plane. She got back from spending a week in Rome. Her parents thought it was a good idea if she took a relaxing week away from her training. She personally disagreed.

Mel wants to be an Auror, like her Aunt Marty. Marty had been killed when a group of thirty Death Eaters ambushed her and her team when Mel was in her second year. All four members on the team were killed, but they didn't go down without a fight. They took twenty-six of the Death Eaters with them.

However, her parents didn't want Mel to be an Auror, but they want her lead the Walters' family and have a family of her own. At least her dad does, Sandy's another story. She didn't care what happens as long as she still gets her money. She's nothing more than a gold-digger.

The dark haired woman shakes her head to clear it of the negative thoughts of her stepmother. She needs to focus on her Auror exams. They start in a few hours. Today's the written part and tomorrow's the physical. If all goes will, Mel would be an Auror at the end of tomorrow.

She smiles at the thought as she walks pass security. On the other side, the young Potter sees her older triplet brother, Zach. She waves to him.

"Hey sis," greets Zach as he pulls his favorite sibling into a hug. Mel is his favorite because she's the only sane one in the family. James is the oldest and he likes controlling everything. John's always trying to get dad's attention and Lin is always doing something by herself. Mel's the kindest, always trying to help him and following him around.

"Hi," smiles Mel as she returns the hug.

"Come on," says Zach as he breaks the hug. "Someone's gotta get to their Auror exams."

* * *

**SAINT PETER'S ORPHANGE, MUGGLE LONDON**

William Arthur, Charles Matthew, Fredrick Albus and George Gregory Weasley sit together in the corner of the orphanage. They'd been there for a little over a month and knew they weren't going back to the Burrow. The Burrow had been attacked by Death Eaters a month ago and Fred and George teleported away with Bill and Charlie in the all the chaos.

None of the four are disappointed about not being able to go home. They're kind of happy. Things had been going down hill for the Weasley family since Arthur was demoted at the Ministry and Aunt Bonnie and her kids moved in.

Molly and Arthur Weasley had a number of kids. The oldest is Bill, followed by Charlie, then Percy, then twins Fred and George, then twins Ron and Connie, and twins Ginny and May. Then Bonnie Weasley, Arthur's little sister, had two kids from two different men, Tyson Weasley-Turpin and Wednesday Weasley-Brown.

When Aunt Bonnie moved in, Bill shared his room with Charlie, Fred and George because Aunt Bonnie got Charlie's and Tyson got Fred's and George's. Wednesday moved in with Connie, Ginny and May into Molly and Arthur's room. The parents' took Ron's room, who got the girls' room. The only one unaffected by the moving was Percy. Also, Aunt Bonnie didn't work, so whatever money the Weasleys had was stretched even more.

However, being at the orphanage isn't doing the Weasley siblings much good because no one is looking for four kids. So far, no one wants any of them together, unless it is the twins. The four of them know that someone will come soon and break them apart if they don't find a new home together.

"Who do you think will go first?" Charlie asks his siblings. Bill looks stunned by the question and the twins look like they're about to cry.

"Me don't," begins Fred.

"Wants us to," continues George.

"Go away," finishes Fred.

"We're gonna stick together," smiles Bill, "for as long as we can."

"Promise?" question the twins.

"Promise," smiles Bill.

"We better go find Mother M," says Charlie. "It's time for magic lessons."

Mother Margret McGonagall is the headmistress of the orphanage and a witch. She was a Muggleborn witch. After her time at Hogwarts, she and some of classmates decided to join the sisterhood and live at various orphanage helping magical children with their gifts. The only other magical being at the orphanage is Sister Allison Johnson. Together the four male Weasley siblings run off in search of Mother M.

* * *

**EVANS MANOR, NEW MEXICO**

Elizabeth Evans wakes up to the sound of her children crying. She quickly gets out of bed and notices her husband is missing. She shakes her head and runs off to her children. She thinks her husband's already with them; little does she know he's in Europe with two of her best friends.

Upon arriving in Ryan's and Sharpay's room, Elizabeth expects to find her husband with one or both of their children in his arms, but the only people in the room are the crying Ryan and sleeping Sharpay.

The blonde Lady Evans quickly moves to grab her son and start calming him. Ryan stops crying and looks up at his mom with his big hazel eyes. Elizabeth smiles at him. Turning back towards the door, Elizabeth walks out with her son to go find her husband. It seems he isn't around.

First the blonde mother tries her husband's office, only to find empty. She moves to the kitchen, which has the house elves working on breakfast. After searching a few more rooms, she retires to her bedroom with Ryan still in her arms.

Entering her room, Elizabeth notices a note sitting on her husband's pillow. She gently sets Ryan down on the bed and picks up the note, noticing it's her husband's elegant handwriting. The note read:

_Petunia Dursley, nee Evans, daughter of Victoria and Andrew Evans contacted me through the family necklaces. I've gone to England to see what the problem is._

– _Matthew _

Elizabeth nods her head in understanding, even though no one's around to see. She signs and crawls into bed with her son.

* * *

**PRIVET DRIVE, SURREY**

"I'm in!" yells Tonks as she jumps up from the arm of the chair she's sitting on and runs over to Rose. "I've always wanted to see Diagon Alley!"

"I'll be returning to Elizabeth and the kids," states Matthew as he gets up. "I need to write up the adoption papers for you, Rose."

"What are we doing with Harry and Abbi?" demands Minerva.

"Rose and Sirius are getting married," begins Tonks, "and adopting them together."

"WHAT!?" yells Rose.

"Huh," says Sirius.

"I've said it once," sighs the pink haired Auror, "don't make me say it again!"

"The only way for Rose to get custody of Harry and Abbi is to marry Sirius, her Soulmate," explains Lord Evans. "And the easiest way for Sirius, as well."

"Why's that?" questions Remus.

"Because I'm the Lord of the Evans' family," replies the blonde warlock. "I'm related by blood."

"Marrying Rose sounds fine," declares Sirius. "I'll go to Diagon Alley with you. We'll have to stop by Gringotts. You in Moony, Minnie?"

"It's Minerva to you, Mr. Black," glares the Hogwarts professor. "I must be returning to Hogwarts to resign."

"I'll come," says Remus.

"Here you are," says Petunia as she hands Sirius his daughter to-be. Sirius smiles at the former Evans and takes the little girl.

* * *

**THE BURROW, ENGLAND**

Things around the Burrow are stranger, in both a good and bad way. Good because there was enough food to go around and Molly Weasley isn't as stressed anymore and there's another room open for her daughter, Connie Weasley. Bad because four family members are missing and no one seems to care.

At the moment, Ron Weasley is playing with his cousin, Tyson Weasley-Turpin in the living room with Aunt Bonnie Weasley passed out on the couch. Connie and Wednesday Weasley-Brown are watching their brothers play together from opposite corners of the room. The two were told to move after they fought over who got pink cup at breakfast. Percy Weasley sits in the chair reading a picture book. Ginny and May Weasley are asleep in their room upstairs and Molly is cooking lunch in the kitchen.

* * *

**GRINGOTTS BANK, DIAGON ALLEY**

William Potter sighs as he enters the Potter family vault. He knows he should be getting Mel's ring from the Walters' vault, but first he has to collect Lindsey and Zack's gifts. Lindsey is getting some his mother's old jeweler. When she was a child, she loved playing dress-up with Granny Marie's jeweler and Zack gets the family sword. William decided to give it to him because Zack's wasting his time on Quidditch when he should become an Auror, like Mel wants to, and Mel needs to find someone to have a family with.

As he moves through the vault, a rolled up rug-like thing catches his attention. He changes directions and heads towards it. Upon unrolling it, William sees his Family Tree. He runs his eyes across it and growls upon seeing a current name, '_Bridgette Melinda Maria Potter_'. His youngest child and wife's murderer and the sister none of his children know they have.

He throws it down in anger and storms off to collect the items he needs, but he never saw the anything after Bridgette's name. He didn't see '_Harold James Potter_' and '_Abigail Rose Potter_' are no longer under '_James William Potter_' and '_Lillian Rose Potter_', but under Bridgette. Next to her is '_Sirius Orion Black_' and underneath her name in a tiny writing is '_Roswitha Selena Jade Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Taylor-Jones_'.

* * *

**DIAGON ALLEY, MAGICAL LONDON**

Rose follows Sirius as he leads her through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. First, the new family's off to Gringotts to let them know what's going on and transfer Sirius' accounts to the Gringotts in Pacific Square. Then Sirius would take her around the place.

The blonde looks down at her soon-to-be son and smiles. She knows her life is going in a different direction and she's thrilled. In a matter of hours, she found herself a family, two beautiful kids and her Soulmate. Plus, she doesn't have to use Matt and his computers, which is the best because Matthew would never let her hear the end of it.

"Sirius, slow down," yells the Head Auror.

"Why?" asks Sirius over his shoulder as he continues on with his current pace.

"I'm having trouble keeping up," replies the blonde teenage with a slight growl. She's used to having people listen to her and not question her.

"Speed up," suggests the Black Heir.

"Slow down," says the youngest Taylor-Jones childishly.

"No," says Sirius.

Rose rolls her eyes and tries to think of something else, like a way to kill her husband to-be, but she doesn't get very far since she arrives to Gringotts. The Black doesn't bother to wait for her as he enters the bank, but Rose takes her time. She finds the bank interesting and old. In America, the banks are less than a hundred years old and get updates every six months to a year.

Walking out of the entrance doors of the wizarding bank is someone that catches the blonde Auror's attention. It's none other than William Potter. Her blue eye and violet eye widen in horror as she looks for a place to run to, but than she remembers that he can't do anything to or about her.

Rose calms herself down and uses her magic to change Harry's appearance. His emerald eyes and jet-black hair change into blue eyes and brown hair. She slowly and calmly starts walking towards the main entrance doors. As she walks pass William, she can feel his eyes on her. She smirks to herself.

Once inside, the Head Auror removes Harry's disguise and glances around the main floor Sirius. She catches a glimpse of him and Abbi with a goblin at the far end of the room. The blonde quickly makes her way towards them.

"There you are," states the raven-haired man upon seeing Rose. "Come on, Silverhook's taking care of us."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

-Tink da Pixi  
(Posted: August 19, 2008)


	5. Talks, Heirs and Discoveries

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me awhile to update. My life's been crazy these last few weeks. My mom decided to run off with some guy she met and I moved from my hometown in Montana to Portland, Oregon to live with my dad and stepmom. I've been trying to adjust these past three weeks and get use to school here. It's different than Montana, but similar. My next few updates will be coming slow since I'm still trying to get use to my new life. But I promise I won't forget you guys!

Author's Note Two: Thanks to everyone for reading, another thanks to everyone for reviewing and a final one to everyone who's add me or this story (or a different one of mine) to their alerts/favorites. A big thank you to everyone for waiting for this update. I'm trying to make my chapters longer, hope you can tell. Remember, if you have any questions feel free to PM me or review, I'll answer I promise.

Author's Note Three: I thought I'd take the chance to explain how I respond to your reviews. I respond right before an update, but I don't check to see if your on my alerts/favorites lists. I'm too lazy.

Disclaimer: I still don't own High School Musical or Harry Potter. But I'm saving up! It'll just be a million years or a time machine before I can afford either.

* * *

Only in the Beginning  
Chapter Five: Talks, Heirs and Discoveries

Summary: Harold and Abigail Potter were abandoned by their parents for their younger triple brother, Sirius. The Potter parents leave their other two kids in the hands of Albus Dumbledore, who then takes them to Petunia Dursley. When she finds them on her front porch, she's not happy. Then later, Matthew Evans comes and takes the two babies home to his two kids Sharpay and Ryan.

* * *

_So far on Only in the Beginning: Lily and James Potter abandoned their oldest kids, Harry and Abbi, in favor of R.J. the defeater of Lord Voldemort. Harry and Abbi were sent to their Squib Aunt Petunia and she contacted her cousin Matthew Evans, who's Lord of the family. He in turn contacts Rose Taylor-Jones, born daughter of William and Melinda Potter, to adopted them. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall show up wanting the twins. Rose and Sirius are in an argument over who gets the twins._

* * *

**LEAKY CALDRON, ENGLAND**

Remus sits with Tonks in the Leaky Caldron as they wait for their friends. Two of them are sitting in silence, neither knowing what to do or say. Remus' eyes glance around the shady pub taking in the not-too-glamorous sights and people. Most of the people in the bar are wearing goofy, drunken smiles as they drink to the defeat of Who-Know-Who.

He soon finds his thoughts drifting to Neville Longbottom and his family. Frank and Alice Longbottom had been tortured into insanity by Rodolphus and Bellatrix LeStrange. The latter two were currently missing, but Aurors all across Europe are looking for the LeStrange couple and any other known Death Eaters.

The Longbottom couple's currently at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in Ward 49. Augusta Longbottom, the current Lady Longbottom and Frank's mother, is still recovering from her last run-in with Death Eaters. The doctors don't think she's going to make. Lastly the Longbottom heir, Neville. Neville's currently at Remus' cottage with Kitti, one of Sirius' house elves. Remus only has the boy for the time being, since it's against the law for a Werewolf to adopt kids.

He signs. Remus knows Moony has quickly adopted Neville as one of its cubs. It's going to be hard for Moony to part with the baby Longbottom.

"What's wrong?" the voice of Tonks asks.

"Just thinking," replies the Werewolf with a sign.

"About?" inquires the pink haired Auror.

"My mate," lies Remus. Maybe it's not so much a lie because a Werewolf needs its mate by the time it turns twenty-five or it'll go insane and die. He has yet to find his.

"What do you need a mate for?" questions Tonks quietly. She knows the Magical Britain community is a bunch of prejudiced people. "You can tell me, I won't judge. Americans are different than you Brits."

"Werewolf," mutters Remus softly.

Tonks nods, she isn't too surprised because most magical families in the States have some kind of magical creature blood in them. The only thing she doesn't get is why the British are so prejudiced against magical creatures and muggleborns.

"How do you know Rose?" asks the Marauder called Moony.

"We went to school together," begins Tonks with a smile. "I was in my seventh year when she transferred into Merlin's. We and a few others became instant friends. After Winter Break, my parents were killed in a car crash. I went into a depression and started doing stupid things.

"Before Spring Break started, I found out I was pregnant," continues Tonks as tears begin in fill her eyes. "Over the break, I was getting ready to drop out, but Rose wouldn't let me. She moved _me_ into her family's house and hired me tutors. She wasn't going to let me drop out or flunk any of my classes.

"The fall, Rose enrolled in Auror training," the pink haired Auror tells the Werewolf. "I decided I wanted to be an Auror, too. So Rose talked to the professor at the Academy and worked out a deal. I got more tutors to teach me the theories and spells. In early December, I gave birth to Cassiopeia Andromeda Rose Tonks.

"Over Rose's Winter Break, she started helping me get into shape. She was a nightmare," laughs Tonks. "She's worse now because she's got a sadist side! When I finally started at the Academy, I joined the first years, but the professors quickly learned I knew most everything up to second year.

"The following year, Rose graduated in the late fall and began working as an Auror shortly after her fifteenth birthday. I was done with my training by spring and began Rose's partner. Just a few months ago, she got promoted to Head Auror," finished the female with abnormally colored hair.

"You're close," states Remus.

"How 'bout you," questions Tonks. "How do you know Sirius and Potter?"

"We went to Hogwarts together," explains the sandy blonde hair wizard. "We were sorted into the same house with Peter Pettigrew. At first we didn't get along very well. I kept my distance 'cause of my . . . problem. Sirius and James figured it out and we became best friends with Peter. We formed a group that we called the Marauders and Sirius and James went around the school pranking everyone. In our fifth year, they and Peter became animaguses so they could hang out with me during the . . . time."

"It must be hard for you," declares Tonks, "to leave behind James. What about Peter?"

"Peter Pettigrew," replies the Werewolf through gritted teeth. "He was the Potters' Secret Keeper when they went into hiding. He betrayed them to You-Know-Who."

"No, I don't know you," says Tonks.

Remus chuckles and flashes Tonks a smile. The pink haired American feels her stomach doing flips at the sight of it.

* * *

**CELL NUMBER 497, AZKABAN WIZARDING PRISON**

Peter Pettigrew sits in his cell in Azkaban Prison. His cell is located in Deadly Hall. It's the hall with the most Dementors are and the worst inmates are. Most of the inmates in the surrounding cells are fellow Death Eaters. Most of them are screaming about being innocent and never serving the Dark Lord.

The rat animagus leans back in his cell. He knows his friends don't believe he willingly told the Dark Lord their location. They most likely think he's innocent and are trying to get him out. Even if they're not, Wormtail knew he would find a way to escape from here. He also knows that his master will return he isn't dead.

* * *

**GRINGOTTS BANK, MAGICAL LONDON**

Rose sits with Harry on her lap as she and Sirius wait for the goblin to arrive with everything the duo needs. The pair needs an adoption potion for both Abbi and Harry and everything inside the Black vaults to be transferred to America.

A few moments later, the goblin returns carrying two clear potions, three red potions, a dagger and a few pieces of parchment on a tray with a long piece of parchment rolled up and underneath his arm. The goblin places the tray on the table and takes the long piece of parchment out from under his arm and sets it next to the tray. Then the goblin takes his seat.

"I'm Silverfang," greets the goblin.

"I'm Sirius Black," begins the Black Heir, "this is my fiancée, Rose Taylor-Jones, and the kids we're going to adopted, Abbi and Harry Potter."

"Let's get started," announces Silverfang. He reaches across from him and grabs the three red potions, the dagger, and the few pieces of parchment. "First, I need Ms. Taylor Jones and young Miss and Mr. Potter to use these potions. They're called Ancestry Potions. They will show you your heritage and if you're a magical heir. Lord Black, you don't need to use one because we already know you're the heir of Morgan le Fey.

"Ms. Taylor-Jones, if you will," says the goblin, passing her a red potion, the dagger and a piece of parchment. "Simply slice your index finger and add ten drops of blood. When the potion changes colors, then pour it on this piece of parchment."

Rose nods and reaches out for the potion and the dagger. She opens the potion and slowly brings the dagger to her index finger. In a quick motion, the young blonde Auror cuts her finger and watches as the crimson colored liquid spills out. She then grasps the potion and brings it closer, so it's easier to add her blood. Using her other hand, she squeezes the blooding finger and counts as ten drops of her blood mixes with the red potion.

With her blood in the potion, the Head Auror waves her hand over the cut on her index finger to heal it. She turns her attention to the red potion as it turns a dark blue color. Rose grips the potion in her hand and dumps it over the piece of parchment. The two adults and the goblin look on as writing begins to appear on the parchment

_**Name(s):**__ Roswitha Selena Jade Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Taylor-Jones/Bridgette Melinda Marie Potter  
__**Parents:**__ Selena Jane and Lucas Marcus Richard Taylor Jones/Melinda Elizabeth Walters-Potter and William James Potter  
__**Siblings:**__ Jackson Richard Zeus, Isabella Maria Athena and Ryan Lucas Artemis Taylor-Jones/James William, John Samuel, Zachary Harrison, Lindsey Rachel and Melinda Elizabeth the Second (Step-Siblings: Severus Seth and Halley Jessica Snape)  
__**Heir of:**__ Taylor-Jones and Hufflepuff/Gryffindor, Walters and Potter  
__**Magical Heir of:**__ Richard Edward Phillip Taylor-Jones_

"Wow," says Sirius lamely.

"You've already claimed Ladyship over the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor families," explains Silverfang. "Your parents, Lord and Lady Taylor-Jones, claimed them for you when they adopted you. Even though Hufflepuff blood runs through the Taylor-Jones blood, no one had been able to claim it before you. As for Gryffindor, none of the Potters' have come to take an Ancestry Potion in ages."

"What about the Walters' family?" asks Sirius with a frown. "I know Lord Potter is planning to give it to Mel tomorrow for her birthday."

"Youngest Miss Potter," begins the goblin, "will not be able to claim Ladyship as it goes to the youngest female. If no female is born, then the youngest son can claim it."

"I don't want it," says Rose.

"Why not?" questions Sirius.

"If I take it, then the Potters' will know I exist," clarifies Rose. "I'm happy without them knowing, plus if they find out, then we may not get Abbi and Harry."

"We'll come back to this later, Lady Gryffindor-Hufflepuff," says the goblin as he pushes the remaining two red potions and two pieces of parchment forward. "Now if you'll allow young Miss and Mr. Potter to go."

Rose nods and grabs one of the potions and the dagger. She kisses Harry on the back of his head and rapidly cuts his left index finger. She pinches it and counts ten drops of blood. Harry starts to cry from the pain the blonde teenager finishes. She waves her hand slipping the cut up and she starts rolling him back and forth.

"Rose?" asks Sirius shyly.

"Yeah?" says Rose, not looking in his direction.

"Can you do Abbi, too?" he questions. "I don't wanna hurt her."

"Fine," the blonde teenager tells the black haired man. She leans over and hands Sirius the little boy and the Black Heir hands over the little girl. Rose repeats the same steps she did with Harry on Abbi.

The adult, teenager and goblin turn their attention towards the two potions. Harry's potion is a dark emerald green color and Abbi's in a silvery-purple. Rose gradually pours Harry's dark green potion on to a piece of parchment and then moves to Abbi's. The group of three looks at Abbi's first, since it finishes before her brothers.

_**Name(s):**__ Abigail Rose Potter  
__**Parents:**__ Lillian Rose and James William Potter  
__**Siblings:**__ Harrison James and Sirius Remus James Potter, and unborn  
__**Heir of:**__ Ravenclaw, Evans, Gryffindor and Potter  
__**Magical Heir of:**__ Rowena Ravenclaw_

"Young Miss Potter can claim heiress of Ravenclaw now," explains Silverfang. "Even through young Mr. Potter is older, the Ravenclaw Ladyship is usually given to a girl."

"We'll take care of it when we do the paperwork," decides Rose.

Everyone then turns to look at Harry's.

_**Name(s):**__ Harrison James Potter  
__**Parents:**__ Lillian Rose and James William Potter  
__**Siblings:**__ Abigail Rose and Sirius Remus James Potter, and unborn  
__**Heir of:**__ Ravenclaw, Evans, Gryffindor and Potter  
__**Magical Heir of:**__ Salazar Slytherin_

"Now what?" asks Sirius.

"I'll give you the Adoption Potions," replies the goblin as he points to the two clear potions on the tray. "You'll each need to add twenty-five drops of blood. You can do that now."

Rose sighs as she picks up the dagger for the fourth time. She's really starting to get sick of the thing. She slices the same finger as before and waves her hand without the sliced finger, making the tray with the potions come whizzing over. She adds twenty-five drops of blood to each potion. Like before, when the blonde Taylor-Jones is done, she waves her hand causing the cut finger to heal. Smiling, Rose passes the tray to Sirius and he adds his blood to the potions.

"Good," announces Silverfang once Sirius is done. "You'll have to wait to give Abbi and Harry the potions until after you've adopted them. When they take the potion you'll want to spell them asleep. It's going to be painful for them and at their age, it's best if they're not awake."

"Thank you," says Sirius.

"This is a list of everything in your vaults, Lord Black," explains the goblin as he picks up the rolled up parchment. "We'll be transferring everything over the next few days, the family heirlooms will take longer. The list also includes everything in the Lestrange vault because your cousin Lady Bellatrix Lestrange is in Azkaban, you have Lordship over the Lestrange family."

"Great," mutters the Lord of the Black family.

* * *

**FAMILY VAULT, GRINGOTTS WIZARDING BANK**

Zack Potter stares in shock at the thing before him. The 'thing' is the Family Tree at least part of it. The part that dates back to the mid-1800s. He only stares at his siblings. As far as he knows, he only has four siblings, not five. Two brothers and two sisters, not two brothers and three sisters.

According to the Family Tree, he has a younger sister, one named Bridgette Melinda Marie Potter. She was born on the day his mom died. Even though Zack is a Professional Quidditch player, he's far from stupid. Since his mom's death day is the same as his youngest sister's birthday that can only mean his mom didn't survive childbirth.

Looking back at the Tree, some writing under and around his sister's name catches his eye. Under Bridgette's name is another name, Roswitha Taylor-Jones in smaller print. Next to her name is a gold line, which means soulmate bond, to Sirius, James' best mate. Beneath their names are two silver lines, children, are Harry and Abbi, James' children. Shaking his head, Zack finds himself confused. He quickly decides to take the Family Tree with him and get answers from Sirius and his dad. Also, to show Mel.

* * *

**HOGWARTS, UNITED KINGDOM**

"Are you sure, Minerva?" asks Albus Dumbledore to his long time friend and employee.

"I'm positive, Albus," replies McGonagall. "I've been teaching here for fifteen years and I'd like to retire to a nice quiet place. I also need to look out for my mother, she's getting old."

"If you're sure," sighs the old headmaster. "But do you need to leave now?"

"Yes," answers Minerva. "I want to do some travelling and visit my mother for awhile."

"Who will teach your classes?" questions Dumbledore.

"You'll have to find a sub, or you could teach for me," replies the Transfigurations professor. "I've left very detailed lesson plans and a grading guide."

"If you're sure," says the old man.

"I'll be leaving then," announces McGonagall. She turns on her heels and walks out of the headmaster's office. She makes her way to her privet quarters, where a few house elves are packing her things.

"Mistress Minerva," squeaks a house elf, "we's packed everything for Mistress. When we's finished packing everything for Mistress Minerva, an owl comes for Mistress Minerva and here's letter, Mistress."

"Thank you," says the cat animagus as she takes the letter. She notices it's her mother's handwriting. She opens it to read:

_My dearest daughter,_

_I'm writing to inform you about four boys here at the orphanage. They've been here for the past month. The four of them are brothers and they showed up here during a Death Eater attack on their house. The youngest two teleported themselves and their older brothers here from over fifty miles._

_They've been receiving the basic magical lessons from me, but since there are four of them and no one is looking for four children and their family hasn't come to get them, I fear they'll be broken apart soon._

_I remember you mentioning awhile back that you were looking for a child to adopt and I was wondering if you could take on all four them. I know it's a lot to ask, but you're the only person I can think of that would be able to handle these boys. I, also, know your familiar with their parents. The four boys are Weasleys', the children of Molly and Arthur Weasley._

_The ones here are the eldest and heir, William Arthur, the second eldest, Charles Liam, and the forth and fifth eldest, twins, George Gregory and Fredrick Albus. Like I said earlier, the twins are remarkable powerful. They'll need a strong parent to teach them about magic and when to use._

_Love, Mother_

"Looks like Abbi and Harry will be getting a few cousins," declares Minerva as she finishes the letter.

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
-Tink da Pixi

(Posted: September 19, 2008)


	6. Terror Family Bosses

Dear readers and fans of Tink da Pixi's _Only in the Beginning_,

I'm sadden to inform you Al (Allie aka Tink da Pixi) wouldn't be updating herself anytime soon due to….personal and family issues. A few of these issues have been on going for a few months, about January, and she hasn't been able to update that much.

Currently she is away and in on conduction to update.

I'm sure she's mentioned somewhere she about her half-siblings or in her words to her new and old friends her "half-brats". I'm Al's half=brat number 1. I'll be trying to update her stories as I can find the chapters.

That's hard than it sounds because I still have to crack the passwords on her laptop, e-mail, desktop computer and her back-up computer and go through all the files on her **13** flashdrives. She a bit insane when it comes to saving and her organization methods are crazy.

I'm still on the first flashdrive, which is about 1 G, and I'm nowhere near done because she has too many files. The many part has fifteen and all of those have about ten or folds and those have even more.

So far I've found her original version up to the twentieth chapter, up to ten for this version and her some notes, and her "personal" novels she was writing.

Anyways, I'm trying to see if I can get her fanfictions to continue while she's away. I'll post the chapters as I can and I remember. I have my own life, too, and I wanna live it. I'll, also, be taking my time to post because I'm hoping if I take long enough than Al will be back to do this herself or she'll at least be able to write the chapters herself. If not, I'll come up with something, which means Cassie (aka LegendaryWarrior47) might be writing them.

For the time being, I'll be your updater,

Tink da Pixi's half-brat #1

P.S. I'll try to post the next REAL chapter soon. I'm still in school, make up for all our snow days, and I have finals next week. I'm only posting this now because I'm at lunch and remembered.

* * *

Note (from Tink's half-brat #1): Here's the sixth chapter, the whole I found it on flame-design flashdrive. I re-read the story to make sure it was the correct version, if not let me know and I'll look through the earlier versions. This was like version nine, according to the folder at least. For updates on Al (Tink) either review, find me on LiveJournal (it's Tink's homepage at the moment) or PM her because I cracked her friking password. (Took forever!!!)

Disclaimer: Tink doesn't own either HSM or HP. She only owns the OC and plot.

* * *

Only in the Beginning  
Chapter Six: Terror Family Bosses

Summary: Harold and Abigail Potter were abandoned by their parents for their younger triple brother, Sirius. The Potter parents leave their other two kids in the hands of Albus Dumbledore, who then takes them to Petunia Dursley. When she finds them on her front porch, she's not happy. Then later, Matthew Evans comes and takes the two babies home to his two kids Sharpay and Ryan.

* * *

**GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON**

Tonks stands in the doorway as she watches Remus taking care of little Neville Longbottom. The werewolf seems to be very gentle and caring with the little boy. The little boy seems to be happy with the older man. She smiles at the pair, they remind her of her friend Danielle's husband, Michael Danforth and their son, Chad.

Currently Remus sits in the rocking chair with Neville in his lap as he reads _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_. She smiles knowing it is her daughter's favorite book too. She looks at her watch and notices it's almost seven at night. She quickly does the math and realizes it's about noon back home.

She steals one last look at the two in the room and turns on her heels. She needs to call Rose and they need to get home. She doesn't have to be a genius to know they're in a lot of trouble with Boss Auror Waters. He always expects too much from Rose, at least to Tonks. He wants her to do everything and be the best at it.

The pink haired Auror makes her way back to the entrance of the house and pulls out her cell phone. She quickly dials Rose's Auror number without even looking. She brings it to her ear and waits. The older Auror listens to it ring a few times.

"_Hey, this is Head Auror Rose Taylor-Jones. I'm not available at the moment, so leave a message."_

"This is Tonks, we need to get back to work soon. Hurry up and call me back 'cause the longer you wait the more Waters is gonna fry your ass," says Tonks. She hangs up and them dials Rose's personal phone. Most Head Aurors have at least two phones, one for work and one for family and friends. The pink haired woman listens as this number rings.

"_Hello?" answers Rose as Sirius and she exits the wizarding bank._

"It's Tonks," says the older woman with pink hair.

"_Yeah, I know," replies Rose with a laugh. Her partner could be forgetful at times. "It's called Caller ID. So what do ya need?"_

"You need to get to Sirius' place _now_," orders Tonks.

"_Why?" asks the blonde teenager. She raises an eyebrow at the order. The last time she checked, she was the one who did the ordering._

"Because we need to go back," states the older Auror.

"_To where?" asks Rose as she smiles down at Abbi, who's in her arms. She doesn't know anywhere else she needs to be at the moment other than with her new family._

"It's called work," explains Tonks. "And it's called if we don't get back soon then you're dead."

"_Shit!" yells the young Head Auror into the phone. "I'll meet you back at the office."_

Before Tonks can say anything else, Rose hangs up. The pink haired woman rolls her eyes. It's typical Rose. She shakes her head and disappears in swirl of flower petals.

* * *

**AUROR DEPARTMENT, OREGON**

Tonks stands in the Teleporting room at headquarters waiting for her partner. She sighs as she begins to tap her foot. When it comes to waiting for Rose to show up, the pink haired Auror tends to get rather impatient.

She sighs and looks at the clock on her cell phone. She knows she's somewhat safe from Boss Auror Waters, but Rose's dead once her boss gets through with her. Tonks glances around the Teleporting room again and notes nothing changed.

A second later, a swirl of flames appears and out steps Rose with Abbi in her arms. She wordlessly begins to exit the room and motions for her partner to fallow her. The pair silently makes their way towards their doom, their boss. The two stop outside his office door and glance at each other, as if daring the other to open the door and step in first. A few seconds tick by in which neither moves and the silent stalemate continues.

Wordlessly, each of the Aurors raises a hand and stare each other in the eye. Blue and violet eyes blink and red eyes twitch. In sync both hands rises in the air and moves up and down three times. When they come down in the end, Tonks' hand is in a fist and Rose's hand is flat.

"I win!" cheers Rose in a whisper. "You open the door."

"Best two out of three," declares the pink haired woman.

"Not this time!" states the blonde teenager. "Open, now!"

Tonks sighs and turns towards the door. Raising a shaking hand, she slowly grasps the knob and turns it. The pair hears the sound of the door unlocking and the pink haired opens it at a snail's pace.

"Get in here you two!" barks the voice of the one and only Adam Waters.

The teenager 'maturely' pushes her partner and enters behind her. When she was pushed, Tonks' clumsiness kicks in and she falls to the floor. She quickly jumps back up and glares at Rose out of the corner of her eye.

"Pay attention you two!" yells the old man. Rose and Tonks quickly turn towards their boss knowing if they valued their jobs they'd better listen. They turn their full attention to their boss, who is sitting in his chair with his back facing them.

"Yes, sir," they say together.

"Head Auror Taylor-Jones, I expect better from you than disappearing during a staff meeting!" begins the Boss Auror. "Auror Tonks, you should know better than to follow your partner."

"Sorry, sir," says the pair of young Aurors.

"Auror Taylor-Jones, where the hell did you disappear to that is worth more than your job?" demands her boss, showing no signs of grandfatherly love. She knows she's standing on the edge of losing her job.

"Matthew Evans called me," begins the blonde Taylor-Jones. "He had some information from his family in England, Surrey to be more specific. One of his kinsmen had contacted him through the Family Connecter Coin. He answered the call and found that said contactor's sister abandoned two of her three children.

"The contactor was Petunia Dursley, nee Evans. Her sister is Lily Potter, nee Evans. Lily is married to James Potter, my biological older brother. Matt asked me to come and adopted the children, Harry and Abbi. Unexpectedly their Godfather, Sirius Black, showed up with two friends, Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall. They overheard my _private_ phone call with Ryan.

"We, Matt, Tonks, and me, got into an argument with them, Sirius, Remus, and Minerva. They wanted Harry and Abbi to go to Sirius, and I wanted them. When I thought we had them, Sirius brought up the bit he heard me say about say something about not wanting to get married. Matt had to spill the beans about the adoption laws, but Ryan came up with the idea of finding my Soulmate. Only we didn't have to, since I'd already found, met, and started to bond with him. We went to Diagon Alley and took care of some things."

Adam sits with his back facing his granddaughter and her friend, so they can't see his face or body language. He doesn't want to give either of them the boot, but he has to enforce the rules without showing favoritism. He calmly listens to Rose's story. He isn't too happy with the Potters. He never has been nor will ever be the nicest to Rose, but he's depressed when he learns Rose has started a bond with her Soulmate.

"Auror Tonks, you may leave," dismisses Auror Waters. Tonks waves to her friend and exits the office without being told twice.

The two family members and toddler sit in silence for a few moments with neither talking nor making any noise. Abbi sits in Rose's arms with her big eyes taking everything in. She doesn't have the slightest clue as to what's going on.

"Ki-ki," yells Abbi breaking the silence as she spots a plastic cat on soon-to-be great-grandfather's desk. She reaches her little hands out to try and grab it, but finds she's a few feet short.

Adam turns around to see his blonde haired granddaughter with a dark haired toddler in her arms. He's guessing that's the Abbi she mentioned in her story, which means Harry is with her Soulmate.

"What's she doing here?" he asks.

"I was with Si – my Soulmate and Harry when Tonks reminded to come back," explained Rose. "I disappeared without saying much and I forget I had Abbi with me."

"Your parents aren't going to be too happy with this," says Adam.

"They'll be fine, sir," states Rose with a slightly cold tone in her voice. "It's different than Scott."

"They won't –" begins the older Auror.

"They'll live," Rose cuts him off. "If we're done talking about _work_, I'd like to be dismissed, sir. I'm pretty sure I have an office to clean anyway."

Without anything else, Rose turns on her heels and leaves her boss' office. As she leaves, Adam sighs. He had never been much of a grandfather to her nor his wife a grandmother, but now he's starting to realize his mistake and it's too late.

* * *

**SAINT PETER'S ORPHANAGE, MUGGLE LONDON**

Minerva entered the familiar orphanage she grew up in. She never thought she'd be back here since she never really liked it here, but here she was, back at her childhood home where she found her mother in all but blood. She takes a deep calming breath and enters the property.

She makes her way towards her mother's office, knowing it is a good place to begin her search for her mother. As she walks around, her thoughts drifted off to her school days. Back when she was in school, she was a few years below Tom Riddle. She knew he was an orphan as well, but he came from an orphanage somewhere else in London. Her best friend was Rebecca Menrow. She was killed in the early stages of the war against Voldemort.

"'Cuse us," says a young voice as the sounds of running feet fill the corridor. Minerva glances around and sees two ginger haired twin boys run down the corridor with a nun hot on their trail. She sighs and stops.

"When I get you boys!" yells the nun.

One of the twins flashes a grin over his shoulder and doesn't slow down any. The one looking back runs straight into Minerva and falls down. The other stops behind her and looks at his twin and back to the nun.

"Weasleys, this is the last straw!" says the nun through gritted teeth. She moves to grab the twin on the ground, but Minerva's hand stops her.

"That wouldn't be necessary, Sister," says Minerva. "I'll deal with those two and their older brothers."

"Why's that?" asks the nun. She looks at the woman before her and can tell she has some money and she doesn't know why she would want two troublemakers like the twins.

"My mother, Mother McGonagall, wrote to me and asked me to take care of the boys," answers the ex-Hogwarts professor. "I think you should tell her Minerva will be in her office with Fred and George and to bring Bill and Charlie."

The older woman bends down and picks up the twin from the ground and grabs the other twin by the arm as she walks by and takes them to her mother's office with her. The twins wordlessly come with her. They don't want to do anything to upset the lady, she seems nice.

Once they reach the office, Minerva sets the twin she was carrying down and takes a seat in one of the wooden chairs in front of the desk. The twins look at her and each other and sit down on the floor near the chair.

"Who is you?" asks one.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall," replies the woman.

"We're George," begins one twin.

"And Fred," ends the other.

"How old are you?" asks Minerva.

"Four," smile the twins as they hold up two fingers each.

"Minerva, my daughter you made it," says Mother Martha McGonagall as she enters her office with two more ginger haired boys.

"Hello mother," greets Minerva as she gets up to hug her mother.

"These are the Weasleys I told you about: Bill, Charlie, Fred and George," says the Mother. "Boys, this is my adopted daughter Minerva."

"What are we doing here?" asks Bill as he glances at the woman.

"She's come," begins Fred.

"To bring us home with her," finishes George with a smile.

"Really?" asks Charlie as he turns to look at the woman.

"Yes," replies Minerva as she takes a seat.

"Do you have any other kids?" asks Bill.

"Yes and no," replies Minerva. "I don't have any children myself, but I'm going to be an active part in Harry, Abbi, and Neville's lives."

"Who . . ." starts George.

" . . . is they?" asks Fred.

"Harry and Abbi are going to be adopted by Rose Taylor-Jones and Sirius Black," explains the adopted daughter of Mother McGonagall. "Neville is Remus Lupin's charge."

"I think we should begin the paperwork, dear," says her mother. Minerva nods and begins the long paperwork.

* * *

**MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, OUTSIDE OF MUGGLE LONDON**

Some miles outside of London, a body of a little girl no more than a year old could be found on the side of the road. No one really notices her because she's covered in dirt and just sits there. On the few parts of her clean skin, bruises are visible. She's bald and has big, blue eyes.

* * *

Thanks for waiting for the long update. I'll work on finding the chapters for Tink's other stories soon, but I'm only focusing on one at a time and looking at the publish date, I decided this one would need to be updated first. The updates will be slow because I have my own summer to enjoy and I'll be away for most of it. But for updates on Al (Tink da Pixi) keep an eye on my LJ (remember it's the homepage).

-Tink da Pixi's half-brat #1  
(Posted: June 23, 2009)


	7. Looking to the Past

Note from Tink's Half-Brat: Sorry it took me awhile to get the chapter up. I waiting to see if I could get ahold of Tink's beta, then never did. I also forgot, which I am REALLY sorry about. I've reading and helping my friend with writing and printing her first book. It's an independent print job, so it took awhile. Anyways, here's the seventh chapter from Tink. I'll try to have the next one up before I return to school, which is in about two weeks.

Note on Tink: She's fine. Released from the hospital and in pretty good shape given her conditoin. Doctors say she should be fine within another few weeks. My parents (mostly my mom, her stepmom) aren't allowing her near a computer for the time being. She even went as far as to hire a nanny for Tink. But she's reading fanfics again and looking for some good ones.

* * *

Only in the Beginning  
Chapter Seven: Looking to the Past

Summary: Harold and Abigail Potter were abandoned by their parents for their younger triple brother, Sirius. The Potter parents leave their other two kids in the hands of Albus Dumbledore, who then takes them to Petunia Dursley. When she finds them on her front porch, she's not happy. Then later, Matthew Evans comes and takes the two babies home to his two kids Sharpay and Ryan.

* * *

**GRIMMAULD PLACE, LONDON**

Sirius Black walks out of the fireplace in the kitchen as he loosens his grip on his new son. He smiles down at the little boy whose sound asleep. Slowly the dark haired man exits the kitchen and makes his way up to Neville's room. He thought it might be good for the two to get to know each since they'll be 'cousins'.

"Master Sirius is back!" cheers the voice of Sirius' obedient house-elf Kitti. "Is there anything Master would Kitti to get him? Kitti wants to know what to make Master Sirius for dinner so Kitti can be good house-elf!"

"Can you keep it down a little, Kitti?" the Black heir asks. "Harry is asleep. He's had a long day."

"Kitti will be quieter Master Sirius," the house-elf nods with big silver eyes. When Sirius took over lordship of his family, he got rid of the old house-elves and bought new ones. The new ones were treated nicely.

"Just work on it," says Sirius. "Kitti, I need you to set up a room for Harry and Abbi."

"Kitti is good house-elf gets on it right away Master Sirius," smiles the house-elf. She runs off in some random direction.

Sirius moves to go up stairs to Neville's room. When he enters, he sees the boy asleep and Remus standing over him. The Black Lord could tell his Werewolf friend had taken well to the Longbottom heir.

"Think Harry could spend some time with his cousin?" asks Sirius as he ends the silence.

Remus turns to look at him and nods.

Sirius wordlessly comes forward and puts Harry into the white crib with Neville. The young boy soon fell asleep. The older male pair stands over the two boys and watches for a few seconds before turning to leave.

Remus softly shuts the door behind them.

"Where's Tonks?" Sirius questions he fellow Marauder.

Remus thinks a few seconds before replying, "She left after I went to check on Nev."

"Rose took off from Diagon Alley with Abbie," states Sirius.

"Think they're okay?" Remus asks the dog Animagus.

"They'll be fine," says Sirius as he waves his dismissingly. Turning to Remus he seriously asks, "Do you have any clue where to find your mate?"

Remus shakes his head.

"You go into heat soon," states Sirius still serious.

"I know," replies the Werewolf with a tired sigh.

"Come on," says Sirius as he walks up to their bedrooms.

"What are we doing?" asks Moony with a frown.

"Packing because we'll be moving," answers Sirius as he enters his room. "It would be best if we moved to America with Rose and Tonks."

"Why would that be?" questions the sandy blonde haired man with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Rose and Tonks have their whole lives there," explains the Lord of the Black family. "Besides, if are away from here then the Potters' can't take Harry and Abbi back easily and the laws for raising children are different in the US."

"Who are you and what have you done with Sirius?" Remus jokingly asks.

Sirius comes out of his room and turns to his long-time friend. "You wound me, Moony," the darker haired man says in mock hurt as he claps his hands over his heart.

Remus smiles before running into the room he was staying in. He turns around and says, "That's one of the most serious things you've said, Sirius."

Sirius gives a bark laugh before returning to his packing.

* * *

**EVANS MANOR, NEW MEXICO**

Matthew reappears in his house in the Teleportation room. He exits and makes his way rapidly to his twins' room. It is one of his favorite rooms in the house because he can always look forward to a few laughs there watching his children.

As he enters the room, he spots his princess laying sound asleep in her crib and his son nowhere to be seen in the room. He frowns and tries to think of a place he could be. The only place the Evans Lord could think of would be with his wife.

The blonde haired man smiles before gathering his sleeping daughter into his arms. He turns and exits the room. He walks down the hall and into his and his wife's bedroom. Inside he finds his wife sound asleep and crawled up with their son.

Matthew smiles softly and enters the room. He places his sleeping daughter with his sleeping wife and son. He quietly leaves the room. Once out of the room, the Evans Lord walks down the hall to his office to begin writing the adoption papers for Rose and Sirius and a marriage contract.

The marriage contract was required by American law when an underage Pureblood female with an heiress-ship to multiple houses married an older Pureblood with lordship over one or more houses. Therefore, Rose and Sirius needed to because Matthew knows Rose is the main heiress to the Houses of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and a back-up heiress to the Houses of Taylor-Jones and Potter. Matthew also knows that Sirius is the Head of House of the Black family.

* * *

**DAYSHADOW COVE, OREGON**

As soon as her boss dismissed her, Tonks goes straight home to hers and Rose's apartment. She appears in the living room in a swirl of petals. The swirl of petals is her magical signature, she has limited control over nature elemental abilities.

Tonks quickly moves from the living room, through the hallways and into her daughter's room. She finds her little girl asleep in her crib. The Metamorphmagus Auror looks down at her sleeping daughter and smiles at the site. Her daughter, Cassandra Andromeda Rose Tonks, sound asleep in her alien pajamas with rainbow hair.

The pink haired woman turns on her feet and slowly retreats from the room. She makes her way to Rose's room. There she spots Rose's familiar, a fire phoenix. Rose received the fire-bird from her parents when she was seven and named it Fiery done to her childish imagination and originality.

"Fiery," calls Tonks. The phoenix looks up from its perch from beside Rose's bed and watched the pink haired woman for a few minutes. The bird sings happily and comes over to Tonks with a few effortless flaws of its wings.

The phoenix lands on her shoulder and Tonks walks out of her partner's room and back into the living room. She sits down on the black leather couch and sighs.

Fiery thrills and looks at the pink haired woman before gliding off her shoulder and onto the arm of the couch.

"Can you do something for me?" Tonks asks her best friend's phoenix.

The fire phoenix only stares back at her.

"Can you take a letter to Gringotts for me?" she asks.

Fiery crocks his head to the side.

"It's about my parents," Tonks explains. She doesn't find it weird she's carrying on a normal conversation with the bird because she's known and been around the bird for a number of years. "I want accepts to my mom's dairies," she goes to add. It was a well kept secret that her mother (aka former older sister) had Seer abilities.

The phoenix thrills.

Tonks smiles, knowing her Auror partner's familiar has agreed. Tonks pulls out her wand and waves it, summoning paper, a pen and an envelope. She quickly writes her letter before signing it. She then presides to fold the paper and slide it into the envelope. Before handing the letter off to the flaming chicken, Tonks addresses it to her parents' account manager.

* * *

**MALFOY MANOR, ENGLAND**

Lucius Malfoy frowns at yet another failed attempted to locate Andromeda Tonks nee Black. This was his fifth try, he only keeps trying for his wife's sake. He knows she wants to and see her older sister again.

"How's it going love?" asks Narcissa as she enters the room with little Draco in her arms.

Lucius sighs, but does not answer his wife.

"Da," screeches the little white-blonde haired boy as he holds his arms out to his father.

Lucius smiles slightly and takes his son from his wife. "I won't lie," he replies. "I can't find her."

"That means…." Narcissa's voice trails off. She knows what that means one of two things. Either Andy is well hidden under top-knout wards or she's dead and has been for some time.

"She will most likely be dead," Lucius' voice cuts through the air and shatters Narcissa's hopes of seeing her older sister. "You know as well as I that our tracking system is one of the best around. We found the general area of the Potters' location. Not even the Dark Lord's could do that."

"What about Nymphadora? Have you found her yet?" pleads Narcissa weakly. She has to know if her younger sister turned niece is still alive and out there somewhere. She would be like what….nineteen now or something.

"I haven't tried yet," Lucius says as he hands his heir back to Lady Malfoy.

"Can you try and find her?" asks Narcissa as she cradles her son in her arms.

"As you wish," replied the white-blonde lord. "I'll start now."

* * *

**HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sits in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry thinking about the last two days and some key events leading up to them. Some were events he had to pull the strings of and manipulate while others happened as a domino effect.

The aging Headmaster of Hogwarts finds himself rather pleaded with the way events had turned out in the last few days. He has Lily and James Potter eating right out of his hand when it comes to their remaining son R.J. Potter. Before that though, the pair agreed with him about sending Harry and Abbi away.

One event he had not foreseen nor wanted was the resignation of his Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall. But it is something that doesn't trouble the elderly headmaster.

Albus' thoughts drifted back to the Potters'. He went to school with Ruth Jameson and Isaac Potter, William Potter's parents. Albus was closest to Ruth when they started, but by graduation he was closer with Isaac.

Once they were out of school, Ruth and Isaac got married. The early stages of his planning and manipulation started when he met Caitlyn Black, the new wife of Lord Black, at Ruth and Isaac's wedding.

Lady Black kept an annoying close eye on him throughout the whole event. Most of the time she spent watching him it seemed like gray eyes were staring into his soul.

_FLASHBACK_

_A nineteen year old Albus Dumbledore turned his head when he felt someone watching him from behind. He turned around and traced the feeling back to the gray-eyed dark haired beauty on Lord Black's arm. Blue eyes narrowed as the gray eyes lock with his. The eyes stare at him unblinkingly and watch his every movement._

"_That's Caitlyn Black," said a man to Dumbledore's left. "She's Lord Black's new trophy wife. Rumor has it: she's more than a pretty face."_

"_What's her maiden name?" asked another man. "She's good-looking. I wouldn't mind getting me someone who looked like that."_

"_No one knows," replied the first man who spoke. "No one even knows who her parents are. It's only known that she's Pureblood and the new Lady Black."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That was when Dumbledore first noticed her. It wasn't until years later that he knew what she was and could do. Even then, she only told him a little when he threatened her children.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I know what you are," stated a twenty-five year old Dumbledore to Lady Black._

"_And what would that be?" she asked as her gray eyes locked onto him. Her eyes were one thing that he feared. He had always felt like she knew more than she should._

"_You're a Seer," smirked the dark haired man. "That's why your husband married you: to add your ability to his line."_

"_You're right, I'm a Seer," she admitted. "My husband didn't marry me because of what I could do, he married me because of events that haven't come to pass."_

"_And what would that be?" demanded the man. He wanted to know. After all, it wasn't everyday one would meet a Seer._

"_It starts with Tom Marvolo Riddle," she began, "and ends with _them_."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

It wasn't until years later he met an eleven year old Tom Riddle, a new student at Hogwarts. A few more years went by before that he finally got the answers to his questions, not that Lady Black knew she gave them to him.

_FLASHBACK_

_A forty year old Dumbledore followed Lord and Lady Black into a dark corner after they had rushed out of the Malfoy family's party. Lord Black had his back to Dumbledore and he was talking to his wife in a hushed tone. Lady Black's gray eyes were glazed over._

_After a few __seconds, Lady Black's eyes glowed white and she spoke, "__**The Ones to defeat evil come to Flame Bringer and the Grim, the Naturalist and the Cursed, the Old-Turned-Young and the Shadow, and the Forgotten Pair…They enter the world as the old Millennium dies, but before the new one comes to pass…Each one shall have their own world…A power the world hasn't seen for years…The Speaker and the Thinker will be born to the Stag and the Flower, then reborn…They will cover the path to the Cursed's mate and the Naturalist's peace, the Old-Turned-Young's heart's desire, the Shadow's light, the Flame Bringer's meaning, the Grim's one and the Forgotten Pair's survival…Together the chosen ones will lead the way…The Speaker…The Thinker…The Seer…The Understander…The Mentalist…The Seeker…The Hidden…The Trickster…Together they will overcome the evil…Together they will unite the world…**__"_

_When Lady Black finished, her eyes returned to normal and zoomed in her husband. She threw her arms around him and he held her closer._

"_What was it?" he asked._

"_Our world's destiny," replied the Seer. "The pieces are falling into place and the players are being revealed."_

"_What must you do now?" asked Lord Black._

"_Write some players' future families," sighed the dark haired lady. "Ruth will want to kill William when he dies."_

"_Why?" frowned her husband._

"_The way he treats his family," said Lady Black._

"_At last, you know how the outcome with Voldemort will be," said Lord Black._

"_Two wars, thousands of deaths, many battles, lost innocence, families broken," answered the gray eyed woman. "And all because of one power-hungry man, Albus Dumbledore."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

**POTTER MANOR, UNITED KINGDOM**

William exits the floo into his office. His mind goes back to what he saw on the Gringotts steps. It was his wife's ghost, she looked beautiful just like the way he remembered her. The child in her arms was Mel. That's his sign that means he is doing well and like she truly wanted, not her dying wish.

_FLASHBACK_

_A younger William Potter dashed into his wife's hospital room. He found her laying on her bed with a weak smile, pale skin and a child in her arms._

"_My love," he whispered as he came over to her side._

"_Will," she began weakly with a smile, "I love you, but this is the end for me. I know it, I can feel it."_

"_Don't talk that way," he said gently as he petted her head._

"_This is our daughter, Bridgette Marie Melinda Potter," she said as she held the baby up to her husband. He didn't move to take the child, he remained where he was and petted his wife's hair. "Promise me you'll look after her and you'll raise her."_

"_I promise," he said. "But it's pointless because we'll do it together."_

"_No, we won't," she shook her head. "William, I'm dying. I'm really, truly dying. I don't have much longer left."_

"_That's nonsense," he argued._

_She smiled and said, "I love you. Tell all our kids about me and tell them how much I love them."_

_She continued to smile as her arms dropped and her eyes closed as her breathing stopped. She was dead._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

_Tink wants to know if anyone has any good fics they would recommend. She's armed to go online with my brother's iPod Touch.

-Tink's #1 Half-Brat  
(Posted: Friday, August 28, 2009)


End file.
